Nyatsume
by Madame Kiksters
Summary: He wasn't sure how or when he'd gotten himself cursed, but Natsume wasn't thrilled in the slightest to discover a few new additions to his body when he woke up.


**Nyatsume**

 **Summary:**

 **He wasn't sure how or when he'd gotten himself cursed, but Natsume wasn't thrilled in the slightest to discover a few new additions to his body when he woke up.**

 **Notes:**

 **Hello! Welcome to guilty pleasure corner, happy to have you here.**

 **This was inspired in part by my own (guilty pleasure) art along with my Line friend, yumemikki who suggested that Natsume got the cat ears as a result of a curse and I fell in love and was inspired.**  
 **Enjoy!**

 **Art is going to be at my DA account. I am Bluemoonpuppy over there if you feel like sifting through my attempts at art to find the three I have for this. I would just put in the pics or put in the links. This site is stupid tho and won't let me :\**

* * *

Natsume didn't know when it happened, but he had gotten himself cursed by another youkai. That had to be the only explanation for the new appendages on his body. That or he was in some weird, incredibly realistic dream.

As he felt himself get more worked up, he felt the fur of his bobbed tail fluff more and tickle his back as it occasionally moved. The new addition had startled him awake with a throb of discomfort when he'd turned and hurt himself. He blushed as he remembered grabbing it and trying to pull the offending lump out of his sleep pants before a momentary spark of pleasure struck him.

He looked down at his hands to see if anything had changed and found tiny claws at his fingertips.

"Natsume! What happened to you?" Nyanko cried as he came back from the kitchen where Touko usually served him his breakfast.

Natsume yelped and watched as his tiny claws lengthened for a split second before receding back into his fingers.

"Sensei?" Natsume turned pinched features to the cat spirit, his eyes begging for an explanation himself.

Nyanko walked an entire circle around Natsume before he settled on his chubby haunches and raised an angry stub of a paw at the blond. "What have you gotten yourself into this time? I swear it's like I can't leave for even a moment before you find yourself in one troubling situation after the next!" the cat scolded.

Natsume looked down at his hands as Nyanko continued to yell at him, but he paid him no mind. He looked around his body, but didn't see anymore changes. That was fine. He could hide his claws and the tail from the Fujiwaras until he could figure this out.

He clenched his hands determinedly as he reached a decision, the claws pricking at the skin of his hand a little. The blond stood and made his way to his closet to pull out some loose fitting casual clothes. He appreciated that whatever had cursed him had waited until he was on break.

He hurriedly dressed in his room as Nyanko's lecture dwindled to an occasional grumble.

He grabbed the door and was about to slide it open when he felt Nyanko launch himself at his back.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Natsume groaned as he rubbed his now tender back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Nyanko asked as he reached his stubby front paws up towards his ears.

"What are you…" Natsume asked as he reached up to feel his hair for any abnormalities. He stopped when he felt his ears, only…they didn't feel quite right. He could still feel the scratchy sounds he made as he rubbed the edge. He felt a wave of calm wash over him and he sighed. It was probably nothing.

"I'll check it when I get to the mirror, Sensei." Natsume answered as he continued rubbing soothing circles into his ear.

This had never happened to him before and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. As he made his way to the bathroom he heard Touko call him from downstairs.

"Takashi, breakfast is done!"

Natsume stopped rubbing his ear long enough to reply, "Thank you I'll be down in a minute!" Then he was on his way to the bathroom again.

He slid the door open with his free hand and closed it behind him with a sigh before he checked his appearance. He froze as he took in his hand pinching the tip of a tufted feline ear pressed against his head. His normal, human ears had disappeared, leaving his hair ruffled where they had been.

He gasped as he jumped away from the image and watched as the ears perked up to full alertness.

"Oh no, no." Natsume shook his head and watched as his ears drooped down as his stomach fell.

His eyes, already so abnormal from his grandmother's genetics, were more catlike than before.

He fled the bathroom panicking as quietly as he could, but Touko must have heard him padding around. "Takashi?"

"I'll be there in a second!" Natsume called as he entered his room and shut the door in a rush. He heard Nyanko chuckle darkly at his suffering, but he spared him a glare and nothing more. He rifled through his closet until he found his old, white newsboy cap and tugged it over his ears.

"How is it?" Natsume asked as he turned for Nyanko to look at him.

The cat rubbed his chin in consideration as he gave Natsume a once-over. "I'm sure they won't notice for a few minutes, but I wouldn't risk any longer in case you have an inevitable bout of clumsiness and knock your hat off."

Natsume huffed as he headed to the door. "I am not clumsy." He almost tripped over the corner of the edge of the door on his way out and blushed as Nyanko's cackling trailed after him.

He muttered to himself about stupid cats as he descended the stairs. He thanked Touko for the food and scarfed it down with an unusual amount of vigor.

He felt Touko rest a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up from his food to find her smiling down at him with warm affection.

"Hungry this morning?" She asked playfully as she gestured to Natsume's empty plate.

Natsume nodded with a blush and Touko chuckled as she brushed off a lingering crumb from his cheek.

Shigeru watched from the other side of the table before joining in, "Well, let's hope this appetite continues."

Touko turned to him with her hands on her hips. "Shigeru!"

"What? He's so skinny!" Shigeru answered in his defense.

Natsume laughed heartily as he grabbed his plate and cleaned up.

"Don't worry about that, Takashi. I'll take care of it. You just go do whatever you were in such a big hurry to do." Touko said as she took over cleaning up.

Natsume thanked her with a smile and, on impulse, he gave her a hug. The woman froze for a moment before she melted and wrapped her arms around him gently.

He closed his eyes and gave a contented sigh before he realized what he was doing. He restrained himself from ripping away from her embrace and took a step back as normally as he could.

"That was different. Not in a bad way though! It was really nice! Thank you!" Touko babbled in her flustered state.

Natsume gave a nervous laugh before he headed for the door, slipped his shoes on, and left.

He was a few steps out of the gate when Nyanko joined him.

"What was that back there?" Nyanko asked curiously.

The blond almost didn't hear him over his swirling thoughts. "I…I'm not sure."

"Well…whatever it was, Touko seemed to like it."

Natsume paused as he gave a quick look back at the Fujiwaras' house. "Yeah."

"So…what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." Natsume answered honestly. "All I can think is that this is a youkai curse of some sort… but who would do this? I haven't seen any cat spirits."

"Excuse you?" Nyanko asked in mock indignation.

Natsume snorted. "I thought you weren't a cat?"

"I…" Nyanko stopped before he glared accusingly at the blond. "Don't get smart with me! I said I wasn't a cat, so I'm not!"

"But you just said…"

Nyanko took off in a run to escape Natsume's next words. The teen laughed as he watched the cat's round body bounce further down the street. He felt his vision darken at the edges and he had the strangest urge to chase after the spirit. He ignored it for a moment, but then he watched as Nyanko disappeared into some tall grass and only his ears were visible as he ran.

Natsume lost all resistance as he charged down the empty street towards the cat. He was almost on it when Nyanko turned around and gave him a look of confusion. "Natsume?"

The blond ground to a halt just before reaching the spirit. He stood panting for a moment before he straightened and looked around in a daze. When had he gotten all the way over here?

"Natsume!"

The blond turned his attention to the cat in front of him. "Yes, Sensei?"

"Why were you running?"

"I…don't remember."

Nyanko watched him for a second longer before he turned and headed deeper into the woods. Natsume followed at a more sedated pace as the wind ruffled his hair. He frowned as he reached up to keep his hat from flying off to find it had disappeared.

He looked around wildly as he searched the grass. "Sensei!"

"What now?"

"I lost my cap!"

Natsume could have sworn he heard the cat mutter, "Of course you did." Before he yelled back, "Just forget it! We're going to be in the woods anyway!"

"But what if someone sees me?"

"No one's going to see you!" Nyanko assured but Natsume remained firmly rooted to the spot as he shook his head. Nyanko sighed in defeat. "Then go get it!"

"I'm not going back there! What if someone sees?"

"Then it looks like we're leaving it behind."

"Sensei!" Natsume said in an annoyed growl.

"What?"

The two stared at each other in a battle of wills. One that Nyanko lost as he sighed and headed back into town at a trot.

Natsume watched the cat disappear from view muttering to himself grumpily before he heard people approaching. The blond ducked into the tall grass to hide before he was spotted. He looked down at his blue shirt and winced as he saw how it clashed against the yellow of the tall grass.

They passed him soon enough without incident before he heard a muffled call of his name. He peeked over the grass and saw the blades parting as two white ears and a round tail travelled through it.

"Here." He whispered, in case the people were still within hearing distance.

"Why are you whispering?" Nyanko's muffled voice asked as he reached the blond.

"There were people." He answered as he tugged the hat on once more and Nyanko nodded in understanding.

When the hat was settled on Natsume's head, the cat glared as he warned, "Don't lose it again because I am not gong to go after it."

Natsume blushed, a little embarrassed, as he nodded his head in understanding. "Thanks, Sensei."

The cat grunted before he continued into the forest, Natsume following him.

They asked around for a youkai that had placed a curse on a human recently. They were met with varying degrees of assistance, but most of them readily admitted they had. Unfortunately, none of the spirits were responsible for his particular curse.

His ears had drooped so low that the top of his cap was pressing against the sides of his head.

Nyanko couldn't stand seeing him so miserable. "Cheer up, Natsume! We'll find it soon and make it get rid of it."

"Yeah." Natsume agreed glumly. He took another few steps before he was swept off his feet and whisked deep into the forest. He tried to cry out in alarm, but his breath was stolen from him by the impact.

Nyanko kept trying to reassure Natsume for a bit longer before he realized he wasn't hearing any responses. "Natsume?" He asked as he turned around to find the blond had disappeared. He backtracked until he found Natsume's footprints. He searched for a clue on where he'd disappeared to, but the tracks ended with no indication of direction.

Worried, Nyanko called Natsume a few times as he ran around trying to find him. He wanted to transform into his magnificent true form, but he would be too big and bulky to search around under the tops of the trees looking for the blond.

So, he stayed in his accursedly chubby cat form as he searched and called for his friend.

Natsume squeezed his eyes shut as they dried from the wind rushing into them. Whatever had taken him was faster and more agile than anything he had encountered before. He hoped it wasn't out to hurt him. He feared he wouldn't be able to defend himself from something like this.

He felt like he was about to go deaf from the wind whipping past his sensitive ears. The blond instinctually tried to press them as flat as he could against his head, but the wind was making it hard to keep them there.

He didn't know how long he had traveled like this, but when the spirit finally stopped he felt like he had been carried for hours. Though it was really only for a few minutes at most.

He was dropped on the ground at someone's feet with a cry.

"Natsume?"

Tufted ears perked at the familiar voice as the blond raised his golden eyes to the other's face. "Matoba?"

The exorcist looked at him a moment longer before glaring at the spirit that had carried him here.

"This cannot be the youkai going around cursing people. Go out and find the real culprit." The thing nodded its head before it disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Matoba, what's going on here?" Natsume asked with a glare.

Matoba gave him a facsimile of a contrite smile before he answered, "There's been a cat youkai going around cursing people and other spirits. I was trying to get rid of it before it made its way here."

Natsume leaned forward with interest and felt his tail slip free from his pants to stand straight as he gave Matoba a hopeful look. "Do you know of any way to fix this?"

The raven-haired man gave him a look of deep consideration before he nodded confidently. "I could try something. It won't be free though."

"Of course not." Natsume grumbled. "I'm not joining your clan."

"Then it looks like you're not getting rid of those ears."

"Matoba, you're being unreasonable!" Natsume complained and his ears drooped in disappointment.

The exorcist watched him carefully, not revealing his thoughts in the slightest. "Very well. Come in and we can discuss this over tea."

Natsume thought about arguing that he didn't want tea, but he bit his tongue and followed Matoba inside. There were many twists and turns and Natsume wasn't sure he would be able to ever know the layout of the man's house. For escaping purposes, of course, Natsume informed himself.

They reached the kitchen and Matoba offered him a chair to wait.

"Don't you usually just have a servant make it?" Natsume wondered aloud.

"Yes, but I figured you wanted as few people to see you in your current state as possible." Matoba answered smoothly and the blond felt a little stupid for not realizing that.

"Oh." He wouldn't say thank you, but he did feel a decrease in the level of animosity he felt for the man searching through the various cabinets.

He finally seemed to find what he was looking for as he reached inside for a cannister. He set some water on to boil and left the small, metal tin next to the stove along with a spoon.

They didn't speak as Matoba remained next to the stove. Natsume watched the older man staring at him.

He felt his cheeks begin to heat as his ears pressed back, and his tail started puffing up and moved occasionally in agitation. "What?"

Matoba didn't answer at first before he moved closer. He stopped in front of the blond, and Natsume leaned away from him warily.

The man seemed uncharacteristically flustered as his hands twitched at his sides. "Can you…" he seemed hesitant to ask, another oddity to join in the moment, before he straightened his posture and resumed his confidence. "Can you feel them?"

"You mean my ears?"

Matoba nodded.

"Yes, I can." Natsume answered with a healthy dose of suspicion.

Matoba reached his hand out as he spoke, "Mind if I…"

The whistling of the kettle startled them both and Natsume felt his vision brighten as his pupils enlarged and his ears flicked back protectively. Matoba watched in fascination as the almost always small pupils swallowed the golden iris.

Natsume's voice interrupted whatever he was thinking about, "Are you going to get that?"

Matoba answered by turning and pulling the pot off the burner. He grabbed two cups and picked up the cannister.

Natsume heard the release of suction as the top was pulled off. Whatever was in the container smelled heavenly. His eyes sparkled unbeknownst to him as the man prepared their tea and returned with two cups. He set one in front of the blond and held onto the other one.

Natsume impatiently lifted the steaming cup up to his lips and took a hesitant sip. He felt the burning on his tongue and on the roof of his mouth as he hurriedly swallowed it. He stuck out his tongue into the cool air to soothe it and Matoba chuckled at the sight.

The blond hurriedly pulled his tongue back inside his mouth with a blush. "It's not funny!" He grouched, but his burned tongue caused him a little bit of trouble as he tried to speak and the words came out weird.

Matoba just smiled wider as he waited for his beverage to cool before attempting to drink.

Natsume stared into his cup forlornly as he, too, waited.

"I can pour some cream in to cool it down? Or just some water?" Matoba offered after watching the blond sulk over his tea.

Natsume's tufted ears sprang to life as he gave Matoba a grateful nod. "Cream, please."

Matoba didn't mock him for the polite request as he fixed Natsume's cup and returned it to him.

The blond gave an even more hesitant sip before smiling and drinking it down.

"That was really good!" Natsume confessed. "What kind is that? I'd like to get some."

"It's a clan secret." Matoba answered playfully.

Natsume was not impressed, he sighed as he looked down at his now empty cup and continued sulking as privately as he could.

"Would you like some more?"

The blond gave him a bright-eyed nod as he handed over his cup for more.

He had nearly finished his third cup when he realized Matoba still hadn't sipped his. "I think it's cooled enough by now." Natsume pointed out. Thinking the man had forgotten. Matoba had been staring at him almost the entire time he'd been enjoying his tea. He had stopped caring after the first cup. His body was nice and relaxed.

"I know."

They stared at each other for a moment in silence before Natsume tried again. "So, are you going to drink it?"

"No, I don't think I want to try it. It doesn't smell too good."

"Eh?" Natsume sniffed the air a few times and breathed in the mouthwateringly delicious scent again. "It smells good to me."

Matoba shrugged and gave him his untouched cup.

Natsume looked down at it before giving Matoba a look of uncertainty. The other turned and began to clean up, so the blond shrugged to himself and downed the cup. It was even better without the creamer, he felt his body go almost limp as he relaxed impossibly further.

He gave a purr of contentment before Matoba was suddenly in front of him.

The man hummed before saying a single word, "Interesting."

"Wha's interesting?" the blond slurred as his mouth fought to remain closed.

"I didn't think that the napeta cataria leaves would affect you this much." Matoba confessed as he watched Natsume rub his hands against the cup distractedly as he hummed in acknowledgement, the sound of his retracted claws lightly scraping the sides.

"Was that wha' the tea was called?"

"Yes."

Natsume hummed. "Never heard of it before."

"It's used as an herbal supplement to relax." Natsume giggled at Matoba's response, feeling quite relaxed. "Though, it is more commonly used as a feline attractant."

Natsume's brow struggled to wrinkle as he tried to think through the pleasant buzz. "What…like catnip?"

"That is the plants more common name." Matoba nodded.

Natsume looked at him for a moment longer before giving a disappointed sigh.

The older man didn't ask what was wrong, instead, he decided to test a few more things he'd been thinking about ever since Natsume had fallen at his feet like this.

Matoba reached across the table and tapped at the other's hand to get his attention. When he had it, he slowly grabbed Natsume's hand and pulled it closer to inspect it.

The blond let him, too relaxed to even hear any protests his mind could think of.

He watched as Matoba applied slight pressure on his finger and the curved claw was revealed. It wasn't too big, just the length of the tip of his finger when it was fully unsheathed. The older man continued to press and release and took in the same result every time.

When he tired of that, he stood and walked around the table towards Natsume. He didn't ask as he reached for Natsume's tufted ear.

"I've seen ears like this on some of the wildcats during my travels. Never had these though." Matoba remarked as he rubbed the tufts at the end of Natsume's ear. It was weird, and yet nice, relaxing even.

"Do you have a tail, I wonder?"

Natsume nodded absentmindedly and the other hummed from behind him as he continued to grow bolder in his exploration of his ears. He began to pinch and pull them in different directions, making them stand at attention before folding them back and down, he pulled them as close together at the top of his head as he could and gave a small smile at the silly look.

Natsume hummed and slouched over, Matoba's hands were nice and warm against his ears, he knew it would get uncomfortably hot after a time, but for now, it was a pleasant heat.

Matoba applied light pressure to Natsume's head and guided it down towards the table. He had hoped it would lift the back of Natsume's shirt enough that he could inspect the tail, but it did not move high enough.

He watched as Natsume slowly drifted off, body tired and relaxed from the herb's effects.

He sniffed the air. Something smelled delightful. He greedily sucked in more air, his mouth instinctively opening in order to also taste the scent.

Whatever it was, it called to him. 'Come find me!'

He wandered around as he tried to locate the source of the sound, as he got closer he felt his body start to stir with a primal need. He wasn't quite sure if it was hunger, but it was there.

He was almost on top of the smell's origins when he felt himself stiffen through his jeans. He let out a moan of pleasure as he rubbed himself to sate the sudden desire coursing through him. Then it was there, the source, it touched his shoulder and he whirled around to face it.

"Natsume?"

The blond was still trapped within his dream as he realized that the smell was no longer present, but he chased the echoes of it from where he'd smelled it before. He pressed close against the warm body in front of him and nuzzled against its chest. He felt hands grip his shoulders and shove at him to dislodge him. Natsume tensed and growled in displeasure before he stepped away to avoid any damage. He circled around to its back as it watched him but didn't turn, before pouncing and nipping at the shoulder possessively.

"Ouch! Natsume what's gotten into you?"

The blond bit harder and his clawed hands gripped around the thing's waist, not registering the words and taking them as a grunt of displeasure. He kept his mouth on the shoulder and growled at the hand that came up to shove him away as he pressed himself against the other's back meaningfully. Trying to say with his body alone, "You called me here for this."

He found himself thrown against the table face first and a body pressed against his back restraining him. This wasn't right. He was supposed to be the one doing that. His instincts yelled at him, warring with his brain trying to wake him up.

He struggled against the one on top of him but only managed to press his backside further into the other. He felt their excitement pressed against him and he yowled in displeasure.

The sound of his own voice woke him up and he looked around in a panic trying to find its source. He looked around wildly before he realized he was pressed against the table and the teacups had fallen to the floor.

He felt someone behind him breathing heavily and he realized he was also panting. The hands holding him down could only belong to one man. "Matoba? What's going on?"

He felt a relieved sigh brush against the sensitive skin of his neck. "Natsume? Are you finally yourself again?"

"What?" It finally dawned on him to start to struggle in order to dislodge Matoba. He shivered at the sudden loss of warmth when Matoba released him and stepped away.

He looked down and found the front of his pants tented. He blushed so hard surely his ears were tinted pink as well?

"Umm…what did I do this time?" Natsume asked with a cough of embarrassment.

"You attacked me. Though it would seem the intent was not to kill." Matoba answered gracefully.

Natsume felt like he was going to combust from the implications. "Sorry! This happened earlier with Sensei, but not like this."

Matoba paused before asking, "This isn't the first time?"

Natsume nodded sheepishly as he turned to finally face the other. He paled when he saw him clutching his shoulder as blood seeped between his fingers.

"Did I…" Natsume swallowed. He didn't want to finish his question and discover the awful truth that he already suspected. Matoba nodded and Natsume leaned heavily against the table.

What if that had been Touko? What if he'd lost it on her? She wasn't strong enough to stop him from doing something like that. She wouldn't know either. And he would…he'd.

He felt tears leak down his cheeks, so he covered his face with his hands as he sobbed in shame and guilt for what he'd done and what he could have done.

After he'd calmed down he looked at Matoba who was patching himself up and asked before he could change his mind, "Can you lock me up until this is better?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Natsume."

"Please?" Natsume wouldn't ask again. If Matoba refused him, he would go to someone else and hope they would be more willing to help him.

The older man didn't reply for a time, before he nodded his head. "Very well. Though…I'm afraid I don't have many comfortable choices to contain you."

"That's fine." Natsume reassured him. "After what I almost did to you…I…"

"Natsume." He waited for the blond to look at him before Matoba continued, "That wasn't you."

It was odd, hearing Matoba comfort him. Not that he was complaining. Natsume just wished it were under better circumstances.

He was led to Matoba's basement and escorted inside of the cage. This one didn't have a window to the outside world. He stood obediently next to the ring waiting to be tied up.

"Would you rather have something around your neck or have your hands tied?"

"My neck?" Natsume asked as he looked up at the exorcist. "What would go around my neck?"

"I have some leather. It wouldn't chafe as much, and you could still move around and lay down. You'd have full use of your limbs." Matoba assured him clinically.

Natsume was starting to have second thoughts about being tied up at all, but he figured he might find a way out of the bars if he wasn't chained down.

"My neck." Natsume answered with a blush.

Matoba left and returned with clinking chains and a red, leathery collar with two rings attached on both ends.

He attached the chain to the wall before he clasped the collar around the younger man's neck. It was one of the ones that had a prong and several small holes to select the right size. Matoba made sure it was loose, but not too lose, before he affixed the chain to one of the rings.

"What's the other one for?" Natsume asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"A bell." Matoba answered simply as he began to exit the cell.

"A bell?" Natsume repeated, puzzled. "Why?"

"In case whatever ends up wearing that is allowed to move around the house at any point. I'll know where it is."

Natsume nodded in understanding before Matoba promised to check on him later and left.

He didn't know how long the other was gone, but it felt like an eternity. He felt himself doze off from boredom and he struggled to stay awake for a time before he failed.

It was back, the smell. He didn't waste any time. He began walking towards the scent as he breathed it in. He was stopped short by an invisible force. He tugged and tugged but he stopped when it impeded his breathing.

He growled before looking in the direction of the scent. He called out as loud as he could, hoping the other would hear and join him.

Then they could satisfy each other's needs.

"Natsume! Wake up!"

There! It was so close. He stopped calling so loudly and instead whimpered with need. Just a little closer and they could find pleasure together.

"Natsume!"

Was that it calling out to him? Yes! He pulled harshly against the collar, it was a few inches away. Surely it could come closer to him?

He tried to whimper, but pressure around his throat stopped him from making any sound.

The smell called his name and he tried even harder to get closer, before the source of the smell was there! Right in front of him! Petting his head and pushing him back. He was suddenly able to breathe!

He moaned and whimpered as he nuzzled affectionately in gratitude. He would be extra gentle this time. He licked at the shoulder where he'd tried earlier and found himself pushed away and there was a stinging where a paw must have smacked him in displeasure.

Natsume whimpered as he cowered down and tried a different approach. Didn't it see? They could help each other!

He felt the same paw hold his throbbing cheek and he sighed in pleasure. This was a nice touch.

He felt the other paw hesitantly brush through the fur on top of his head and caress his ears.

He would have growled warningly, but he was feeling particularly grateful to the thing in front of him at the moment, so he allowed it. With a sigh and a push of his head into the hand, he even encouraged it.

His ears were scratched behind, and he gave another lick to where he could reach in appreciation.

The thing suddenly stopped and pulled away.

He groaned and whined at the loss of contact and whimpered and cried as it got up and left him. He continued to call out until his voice was hoarse and he laid down to rest for a bit.

Natsume woke up feeling sore all over. He tried to groan, but the noise caught in his throat before it could even escape.

He looked around and found that there weren't any marks on his body. He was probably sore from sleeping on the hard stone. Maybe he could be a bit selfish and ask Matoba for something soft to lay on at least.

He managed to stay awake long enough for Matoba to check on him. He was let out to go to the bathroom and clean up, eat, and collect some bedding so he wouldn't have to suffer the cold stone floor.

He made himself comfortable after he'd been reattached to the wall.

As Matoba left, Natsume called after him, "Did you find anything?"

"Not yet." Was all he answered before he continued up the stairs.

Natsume settled down with a disappointed sigh. He was grateful for the soft bedding under him. He smoothed his hands over the wrinkles and grabbed a portion of it and squeezed to admire the fluffy feeling. He continued to massage the bedding as he relaxed himself and dozed off again.

The scent was far away again. He was getting really tired of this game. His body was screaming at him to satisfy his desires and yet the source of the smell was completely out of his reach. He gave a single call on the off chance it would come find him, before he whimpered and brushed a hand against his growing erection.

He groaned and rubbed himself harder. A sudden bout of desire washed over him, and he rutted against the cushion he was laying on. He bunched it up until it was balled up at hip level and he thrust against the blankets trying to find his release.

He moaned and panted as he worked his hips harder and faster. His hips stuttered in their rhythm as he got close and then he tipped over the edge with a grunt. He chased the euphoria before he collapsed over the bundle of blankets under him before he rolled to the side as he caught his breath.

His entire body thrummed with pleasure and the pressure on his tail mixed in for added stimulation.

He closed his eyes and curled around the blankets before snuggling against them affectionately.

Natsume woke up feeling comfy and relaxed. He sighed as he curled further into the soft bedding in front of him. The movement alerted him to the crustiness in his pants.

His eyes opened wide as he sat up and looked down into his lap. There was no denying what he'd done. He looked around his cell in a futile effort to find something to remove the evidence.

Natsume cringed as he looked down once more. He stood up and tried to check if he'd gotten any on the bedding, but the stiffened fabric of his pants chafed against his skin. With a wince, he pulled his pants away from his skin for some relief. The material clung to his skin uncomfortably and he decided he was better off removing them and using the blankets to cover himself.

He had just pulled the bedding over his lap when he heard the door open and Matoba come down to check on him.

His cheeks darkened as he saw Matoba's brow raise questioningly at the sight of his pants crumpled on the floor.

"I don't want to talk about it." Natsume warned preemptively. Matoba smirked as he stepped closer to the bars. "I didn't hear you earlier, usually you're down here groaning loud enough you can be heard upstairs. I've had to warn everyone to stay out of here lest they're eaten by the trapped spirit inside."

Natsume huffed. "Can I get some clean pants?"

"I don't really have anything in your size. It would just slide down you hips all the time."

"Then can you wash these?"

"So now I have to perform these menial tasks in addition to helping you get the curse removed?"

"Matoba!" Natsume said with an annoyed growl.

The older man raised his hands and his smirk widened further. "Fine. What are you going to do to make it worth my time?"

"I'm not -"

"Going to join my clan. Yes, yes. Your misplaced decision has a time and place but that's not what I am after."

Natsume's brow wrinkled with confusion. "Then what do you want?"

Matoba grinned mischievously as he turned and grabbed something from the table nearby. The tinkling of a bell brushed Natsume's ears and he flattened them against his head angrily.

"I'm not going to wear the bell."

"If I have to do something as humiliating as your laundry then it is only fair that you suffer some humiliation as well."

"I said no!"

Matoba shrugged as he turned to leave. "Then you go without pants."

"Wait!" Natsume gave an annoyed sigh before he continued. "I'll wear the bell. Just…please wash my pants."

Matoba looked surprised he had agreed, but he hid it before Natsume could be sure of what he'd witnessed. He entered the cell and attached the bell to the other hook.

"There. That wasn't so difficult, now was it?"

"Shut up." Natsume grumbled as he avoided looking at the other man.

Matoba chuckled as he pulled away with a playful flick to the bell to make it jingle. He grabbed the other's pants and asked if Natsume needed anything. When the blond continued to ignore him, he shrugged to himself and left.

When Natsume was alone he tried to look down and inspect the bell. He couldn't really see it, so he reached up and lifted the collar until he could catch a glimpse of it. It was similar to the one that adorned Nyanko's collar.

Nyanko!

He'd forgotten all about him. He was probably tearing through the forest looking for him. He reminded himself to ask Matoba to send a message to the cat in order to stop him from worrying too much.

He waited impatiently until Matoba returned and asked if he had found anything to cure the curse.

"Not yet. Though I did find something interesting. Not sure if it applies to your situation though, or if it is even a credible source."

Natsume sighed disappointed. "Could you send a message to Sensei then?"

"Already done. I didn't want the cat to come bursting through here destroying everything as he tried to save you."

Natsume smiled fondly as he nodded. He looked up and gave Matoba a small smile of appreciation. "Thank you, Matoba."

Matoba gave a nod of acknowledgement before he returned Natsume's pants to him.

The blond watched as the exorcist left the basement again before he pulled on his pants and laid down to wait again. His body was getting more tired lately. He'd never slept so much before, he wondered if it was part of the curse or if his mind was trying to spare him from the lack of stimulation.

Natsume was walking through the silent forest. He felt a pull to go in one direction and he followed along aimlessly. The scenery passed in a blur as he traveled until he reached a clearing.

Within, Natsume found Matoba standing among the tall grass. Curious, Natsume approached the man with a question on his lips.

The older man turned around and gave him such an affectionate smile, Natsume found his breath stolen from him. Matoba closed the distance between them and placed a hand on his cheek.

Natsume felt himself relax and nuzzle into the other's hand. Matoba reached up and caressed his ears before leaning forward and kissing him on the forehead.

It was weird, but in a nice way. Natsume found himself wanting more. He pressed his nose into Matoba's neck and leaned his body along the other man's.

Matoba chuckled before he turned to nibbling on one of his sensitive ears lightly. There was a rush as Natsume felt his tail puff at the sensation and his body felt a warm fire blaze through him.

"Matoba." The blond purred.

"Natsume?"

The sound of the other man's voice sounded far away, but he was too wrapped up in the comforting embrace. A hand grabbed his shoulder as the other brushed down his back and gripped his rear.

Natsume arched into the touch with a moan and a hissed, "Yes!"

He looked up and found Matoba standing further away from him than he had just been. His mind tried to process the sudden change as he whined for the other. "Please?"

"Natsume…are you awake? Is it you?"

Matoba's silky voice sent a shudder of pleasure down his spine and he nodded his head as he reached up and rubbed at his nipples through his shirt.

He opened his eyes and looked at the other man beseechingly. "Please?" he asked again.

He heard the man swallow as he stepped away from the cell. He whimpered as he delved a hand inside his pants and touched himself. He watched Matoba as he pumped his hand along his length unashamedly.

Natsume looked at Matoba as long as he could before his eyes pinched closed and he began moaning with abandon. He came with a choked cry of Matoba's name before he tried to catch his breath. When he looked up, Matoba had disappeared.

He teared up a little. Feeling disappointment and rejection wash over him. What had he done wrong?

Natsume woke up still feeling the rush of his dream. He looked down and found that he'd made a mess of his pants again. Even worse, he found he was sporting yet another erection.

The blond hung his head as he fought back tears. Why was this happening to him? It was like his body had lost all control and he was spiraling into this haze of nonstop arousal. When he lifted his head, he heard the tinkling of the bell follow the action.

He jumped before he grabbed it to dull its sound. He looked around before he sat up and jingled it purposefully. It reminded him of Nyanko and he found himself rattling it as he missed his friend.

His mind wandered over various things. What were the Fujiwaras doing? Was Nyanko doing alright? Had Matoba found a way to dispel the curse?

Thinking about Matoba led him to wonder what the man was doing. He thought about how the man would look as he studied text after text searching for a way to help him and felt a momentary swell of affection for the exorcist.

It wasn't too long before he drifted to his dream. He blushed as he realized he wanted to pleasure himself to thoughts of the older man.

He looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched before he ran a hesitant hand down his abdomen. He wondered if Matoba would tease him or be more forceful. He could visualize the man bringing him to the edge and keeping him there until Matoba had found his own release, just as easily as he could see the man spreading Natsume's legs and prepping him aggressively before pushing in. Both were appealing. He tried to decide as he pulled his shirt up and over his head where it hung on the chain and applied a small amount of pressure from the collar to his throat.

He settled for teasing his nipples with one hand while the other rubbed over the bulge in his pants. He frowned at the patchy feeling before he shoved them off of his body and massaged his thighs. He couldn't take any more teasing, even from himself, so he gripped his erection and pumped a few times to spread the precum that had leaked out.

Next, Natsume imagined the man getting impatient and pulling his legs apart. The blond kept his eyes closed to make it easier to believe the man was here with him.

He blushed as he swiped his thumb over the head and moaned loudly. He let go with his slicked hand and slipped his fingers further below. He almost stopped, too embarrassed to go any further before he took a breath and slid one of his fingers past the rim of his entrance. He winced at the discomfort and paused before pushing it in deeper. The tips of his claws dragged along the walls inside and he winced at the painful, pinching sensation.

He pushed and pulled his finger inside and out a few times before adding another finger. He was at a really odd angle, so he decided to try getting on his knees and propping himself up on one of his elbows as the slicked hand reached back more easily to press back inside.

He was able to reach further than he had before, and he could feel them brush against something that had him seeing stars.

He arched his back to gain another inch to press and rub against the sensitive bundle.

With a moan, he panted and whined as he was pushed closer but not far enough the pain of his claws overshadowed any pleasure he was able to get. It wasn't as satisfying as he would have liked. He stopped imagining it was Matoba doing this to him and instead pretended that Matoba was going to come down and find him pleasuring himself.

He gasped around the man's name as he pressed back into the fingers that were impaling him. The action caused his collar to jingle continuously as he moved.

He let loose a loud groan that swallowed the sound of the door opening. Matoba stepped to check on him, hearing the moans, he steeled himself to see Natsume stroking his erection. When he peeked inside the cell for just a moment, he was entranced at the sight of Natsume plunging his fingers inside himself, his back a graceful arch of pleasure.

He felt himself stir beneath his clothes before he forces himself to take a step back in preparation to leave. He'd found himself attracted to the young man since they'd first met, but even he knew it wasn't right to take advantage of Natsume in his current state.

"Seiji!"

Matoba blushed at Natsume's boldness. That he would moan his name as he was lost in pleasure ignited a flame within him that had him stepping into the cell.

Natsume didn't notice his presence until the other called his name. The blond jumped and pushed his fingers deeper inside as his claws unsheathed and his voice was caught in his throat at the pleasure and pain of it.

His inhibitions gone, he looked back at Matoba with watery eyes, "Please?"

Matoba froze for a moment before he was hovering over Natsume with anticipation. Natsume pulled his hand back and presented himself to the older man. His body was going with the flow, some primal voice whispering in his mind what to do.

Matoba swallowed thickly at the sight before he pressed three fingers inside of the blond. He was slick enough that they slid right in and Matoba felt himself harden further as Natsume gasped and arched his back beautifully as he pressed back to make those fingers go deeper.

With a shudder of desire, Matoba pulled his fingers out and tugged his robe apart to reveal his throbbing erection. He took himself in hand and guided himself towards Natsume's entrance.

Before he could ask once more if Natsume was aware of himself, the younger man pressed against the head and it popped inside easily. They both groaned at the sensation and Matoba pushed himself deeper inside.

Natsume gasped and groaned as the other finally sheathed himself fully inside. He was lost in a haze as reality and his fantasy blended together perfectly. Matoba was here with him. They were doing this. It felt too real to be a dream.

Matoba began to thrust inside and Natsume couldn't think past the heat, the friction, and the pleasure engulfing him. He clenched around Matoba's erection and the other hissed out a breath of pleasure as he pressed his forehead against Natsume's back.

The sound of their grunting, the wet sounds of their coupling, accompanied by the constant jingling of the bell on his collar created an erotic symphony that spurred Natsume closer to release.

Matoba reached around Natsume's waist to grab the erection hanging between his legs. The blond gasped as he pushed into the hand desperately. His hips rocked back and forth between the rough hand squeezing him and Matoba's pulsing length thrusting into him.

He felt Matoba's teeth graze the space between his shoulder and his neck before lips and tongue alternated between kissing and licking across the back of his neck. Natsume found himself panting with want as he felt drool spill from his open mouth.

Matoba bit and sucked at one spot particularly hard and Natsume came with a scream. He felt Matoba struggle to push past the tight muscles of his ass as his walls clamped down from the release. The older man thrust a few times more before he came with a grunt and rode out the euphoria.

Matoba laid against Natsume's back as the two of them caught their breath. The blond squeezed around Matoba again before he tried to pull away.

Hands grabbed his hips and held him there.

"Not yet."

Natsume shivered as he nodded and waited for Matoba to finish savoring the moment. He hoped Matoba would leave soon, because his body was already beginning to stir with fresh arousal at the slight friction where they were joined.

"Matoba?"

The other hummed in response.

"I'm still…again." Natsume confessed quietly as he stiffened again.

Matoba must not have believed him because he reached around and gripped Natsume to discover that he was indeed ready for another round.

With a chuckle, Matoba sat up.

"You're quite greedy, aren't you Natsume?"

The blond blushed as he pinned his ears back in shame. He felt teeth nibbling against his ears gently and he gasped at the sensation. It was even better than he'd imagined.

"Sensitive, are they?" Matoba mocked as he ran a hand down the length of Natsume's back. He didn't stop this time and continued down to the blond's bobbed tail. He wrapped his hand around it and found that he could fit the entire length of it in his hand if it pressed against Natsume's rear.

The blond choked on a moan as fire laced up his spine. It was an odd feeling, but whatever it was, it was igniting Natsume's senses and overstimulating his body.

Matoba gave a short tug and Natsume screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain.

He found his scream cut short when Matoba pulled the chain attached to his collar and it cut off his air supply.

"Shh, Natsume. Wouldn't want anyone coming down here to investigate and finding us, would you?"

Natsume had the presence of mind to shake his head wildly.

"Neither would I." Matoba answered as he reached back to Natsume's tufted ear and rubbed it between his fingers gently.

The younger man leaned into the touch and sighed. The exorcist felt a flood of warmth fill him at the endearing display.

It wasn't too much longer and Matoba was ready for another round as well.

The cell was filled with the sounds of their pleasured groans and gasps and the soft ringing of the bell chiming with Natsume's every move.

When they finished that time, Matoba pulled free of the blond and sat back to catch his breath.

Natsume winced as he felt Matoba's release leak down his thighs.

He felt immense pressure against the base of his spine and the top of his head and he hissed at the sensation. When it the feeling receded, Natsume gasped as his body shook and he felt weak all over.

"Looks like that book had some credibility to it after all." Matoba remarked from behind him.

"What?"

"Your curse appears to have been resolved."

Natsume hurriedly reached up and felt where his ears had been but had to trace them down the sides of his head before he found his rounded human ears.

He rubbed them and marveled at the difference before he pressed a hand where his tail had been and discovered it too had disappeared.

He looked back at Matoba with excitement.

"They're gone!"

Matoba nodded as he stood and fixed his robes. "I'll release you and let you borrow some clothes before I escort you back to the Fujiwaras' residence."

Natsume felt his stomach twist and his mood sour. He'd gotten what he'd wanted, why was Matoba being so distant. Like they hadn't just….

Natsume hid his blush behind his bangs as he nodded.

He was allowed to clean up before getting dressed. He rubbed his neck, it felt odd not having the collar on. He'd only had it on for a day or two, but he had already gotten used to the sensation.

When he was dressed, he was escorted to Matoba's car before he was driven home.

He wanted to talk about what had happened between them, and that he wouldn't mind if it continued, but there was another person in the car so Natsume kept quiet.

It wasn't until they reached the Fujiwaras' that he chanced leaning over and whispering to Matoba before he got out. "I hope to see you again soon."

That was all he was brave enough to admit. He watched Matoba's eyes widen in surprise before he stepped out of the car and walked into the house without looking back.

He figured he would be seeing Matoba very soon.

When he entered the house, he was bombarded by questions from Touko and Fujiwara about his trip. He had no idea what they were talking about, but he nodded along and told them that it had been fun and that he was a little tired from the journey.

They nodded their heads and waved him off to go relax in his room for a bit until dinner was done.

Natsume sighed as he entered his room and found Nyanko sulking on his cushion.

"Sensei? Why are you-"

He was rudely interrupted by the cat pouncing on him and smacking into his jaw. He fell over and rubbed at his new injury.

"Idiot!" Was all he received before the cat toddled off downstairs in a huff.

Natsume laughed quietly. "Glad to see you too, Sensei."


End file.
